robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
NBS HQ and Studios
NBS Headquarters and Studios, also known as NBS HQandS, is the main building complex and studio complex of the National Broadcasting System. On December 14, 2018, the fifth version was finished, it consists of 6 versions. Overview '''NBS Headquarters and Studios '''is the main headquarters of NBS. The first version was a free model and it was on a lake. The second version was not a free model, and the third version added more studio space. The 4th version of the HQ has the same studios as in the third version, but there's posters in the entrance. The 5th version is the biggest version of the office, with a brand new building. Versions Version 1 (October 31, 2018 - November 2018) The first version was released in October 31, 2018, when the company opened. Version 2 (November 2018 - December 6, 2018) The second version was released in November 2018 * The first floor has a reception, and some seats. * The second floor has a many office areas, and the office of the Chairman, President and CEO Magister Games. * The recording studio is located outside and next of the HQ. Version 3 (December 6, 2018 - December 9, 2018) The third version added studio space., This version only lasted 3 days except the 5 other versions * The first, and second floor is the same as the Version 2. * The studios are located outside of the studio. Version 4 (December 9, 2018 - December 14, 2018) The fourth version is located at the same spot, with minor changes to the building. * 2 posters were added in the HQ, one of the logo of the network, one of the "Mag Time Big Time" show. Version 5 (December 14, 2018 - January 2, 2019) The fifth version of the HQ is the biggest HQ they have made, and it includes less detail. and the version is similar to the version 3 of RTV Networks HQ and Studios Version 6 (January 2-4, 2019 - January 12, 2019; January 12, 2019 - present) The sixth version of the HQ dubbed as "HQandS Decade End" because it was built this year and the Year 2019 is the last year of the 2010s Decade, the construction started on January 2, 2019 and finished in January 4, 2019, This version was the final version of the Headquarters On January 12, 2019, It has minor changes to the building * The Headquarters is almost similar to the Version 5 of the HQ * The studio space has been disconnected from the building Minor changes * Added the TV5 logo on the Circle on the Entrance, same as the circle on the reception * Added the TV5 logo on the roof As of April 11, 2019 * Added the NBS Logo on the roof and on the Circle on the Entrance, same as the Circle on the reception There was supposed to be a 7th Version of the HQ but the Owner of TV5 (now NBS) announced in Discord that Version 6 is the final version of the HQ Category:Places Category:Headquarters